Deadpool and Scotch
by ReeKi
Summary: Deadpool, Badass mercenary, has to work with a shield agent named Scotch, a writer, hacker, and mutant!. Deadpool, being the perv that he is, likes to flirt and makes sexual comments towards her, But Scotch her being a shield agent she is able to put Wade (Deadpool) in his place quickly which only makes him like her even more! Here are there tiny short story adventures!


Smile By: BuniLuv

Deadpool Short FanFic  
Oc: Scotch(what is with her name?!)

Author Notes: I am so sorry *face palm!* I just got the idea and I just end up writing it i am so sorry.  
i will not do this anymore! Well, unless people like it i guess. Well enjoy anyway  
~buniluv

* * *

Scotch's Pov:

I look down by my laptop. a little kisses chocolate sat in a nice gold aluminum wrapping. I reached for it. my hand was grabbed tightly by wade. "You have to say thank you first!" He chuckled out. I stared annoyed at him. He let go of my hand and let me pick up the candy. He stood behind me, head on my shoulder. i tried to shoo him off but he would leave. The chocolate was melted and was oozing out of the wrapping. "Was this in your pocket or something? its all melted." I said confused. Wade shrugged. "Just eat it and read the little paper too." He said excitedly. I slowly opened the wrapping. Chocolate was on the tips on my fingers. I wanted to lick it of but Wade beat me to it. He lifted his mask up to the bridge of his nose and licked my middle finger. I pulled my hand away from him. He smiled and laughed at me. "Your so insecure about these things."

"Because i don't trust you with these things!" I yelled back at him. He put his hands up, shrugged, then pulled his mask back down. I ate the melted candy quickly and looked at the small thing paper that usually has "kisses" written on it. Instead it was something else. It was covered in chocolate so I couldn't really read it. Wade had his mask up again and was staring at the paper. I put the paper near his mouth and he sucked it in. He licked off the chocolate, careful not to rip it. "Thank you..." i said annoyed as he spit it out. I held each end of the paper with my pointer and thumb. "Read it aloud" Wade said in my ear, almost a whisper. A shiver went down my spine. "Scotch, happy anniversary...what?!" I was very confused. Wade grabbed a confetti popper and popped it in my face. "Happy anniversary Scotch!" He said waving his hands in the air. I threw my face to the desk and mumbled curse words. "Wade what are you doing?!" He placed his hand on my shoulder. Through his mask i could see he was smiling at me. "Well we have been kicking ass together for about a year now so i thought well...there should be an anniversary! What do you think? " He got close to my face. I looked away, cheeks were warm and my heart was beating wildly. "Wade...you know I don't like these kind of things..."  
"But?!.." He said cutting me off with an excited tone. I sighed as his arms wrapped around me. "But...It was nice of you to do this." Deadpool kissed my cheek and chuckled. He stood up and danced by himself. I guessed he was playing party music in his head and was hoping i could hear it. I rolled my eyes. He stopped and stared at me. "Scotch...your...smiling!" My eyes went wide, I didn't even realize i was. I made an angry-looking face at him and turned back to my work. "Oh com'on scotch. Does Mr. EyePatch really don't like smiles that much?! Do it again! Smile!" He ran over to me and embraced my neck. "Oh please! It looked good on you!" He whispered into my ear. My cheeks flushed a pure red and my fingers froze on the keys. "Wade just back off...I have to work."

He nudged me with his elbow. "Oh your deadline can wait! And so can Fiery. Smile Scotch!" I shook my head. "Why not!" Wade said disappointed. " because im annoyed, you don't smile when your annoyed-"

"Your always annoyed!" I nodded. "Because of you! Your so annoying..." Wade put both his hands under his chin. "But I love you wade...i truely do!" He laughed after wards. "Argg! see, that's whats annoying, you doing that crap!" I snapped. "Oh you like it you silly drink!" I just stopped and stared as he laughed his brains out. "Now im really not going to smile." I said and continued to type. "Oh Scotch im sorry, its just...your dad was drunk and...YOUR MOTHER LIKED THE NAME HAHAHAHAH!" I slapped him. He fell to the floor and cupped his cheek. "Ow, Scotch?..." I stood above him growling and i felt tears forming. "You're an ass hole! I didn't tell you that story so you can laugh your ass off about it. I told you because i trusted you with it!" I slammed my lap top shut, grabbed my things and stormed out of the apartment. I stood outside the door for a bit and try to pull myself together. I wiped the tears away and began the journey to my apartment.

* * *

Smile Part 2  
!Important!

**Serious Deadpool**  
**Crazy Deadpool**  
Normal Deadpool

Deadpool's Pov:

**We are defiantly idiots! But i did not tell you to say that!  
What?! Your blaming me now?! I did nothing!**

"Shut up both of you!" I stood up and rubbed my hurt cheek. "Damn! with that girl wounds never heal!"

**She does have cat-like reflexes and amazing strength, not to mention a short fuse. It could also be her mutation to drain or healing factor**  
**Highly doubtful Idiot!**  
**What did you call me?!**

"Hey! don't make me come up there and don't worry you too, the girl will be back! She always come back!" I walked to the coach and laid down. I rubbed my cheek again. it was about 20 minutes before i realized it was to quite up in my thing of a brain. I knocked on my head. "Hey, you two are very quite up there!" I yelled at my alter egos. **We were just discussing what would happen if scotch didn't come back. You know, hated us for life. **I didn't listen to that voice. **Yeah your right, i wonder what i would do with out that sexy body i love staring at hehe! **I tried to ignored that one too, but i agreed with the sexy body part. **Remember when she cooked for us? She made breakfast, Best damn pancakes i ever tasted! **I crossed my arms and leaned back. Sometimes i hated those voices in my head, but they kinda keep me sane. But Scotch does make killer pancakes and does really take care of us. I shook my head and sat up. "Shell be back you ass wholes! and she doesn't, so what! We don't need her, she isn't the only person with boobs and a nice ass in this world." i said proudly. **True, but she is the only girl who has stayed with us for more than a month. **I sulked back down. "You two,i know what you two are trying to do. This time she's running back to me not the other way around. Ima sleep and when i wake up she's going to be next to me saying sorry." I huffed and closed my eyes.

Its been two hours since Scotch had left and the voices were still going at it. **Hey, whats your biggest fear from Scotch leaving?**

**I don't know. Oh maybe her quitting the mission...and going back to being Fiery's house pet.  
**I sat up. "She wouldn't do that!"  
**Oh i think she would. If i was really annoyed and i could leave...i would.  
****Yeah same here!**

The fact of Scotch being someone else house pet made me mad."You guys are ass hole.." I growled.** Why? **"Because Ima go to her apartment! There you won ok!" I flew off the coach and ran out my apartment.

It was raining, of course. The ground was slippery and i could hear the voice smirking in my head saying "Gotcha!" I pushed people out of the way. "Scotch don't leave!" I yelled at myself. I don't know why but i needed this girl in my life in some way or form. She was different and wanted to stay up until now. I couldn't let her go back to that one-eyed dingus, no way!** Wait do we even know where she lives.** I stopped running and slammed myself. "After a year she still doesn't trust me with where she lives. Wait we do know where she lives!" I pulled out my phone and went into pictures. A picture of a letter was in the albums. It was from a short midget everyone knows and loves, Wolverine. "I almost killed dat wolf for talking to her. i took the picture to track him down but with his address on it is also's Scotch's!."

**Genius hehe!**

I nodded to myself. "Away we go you fuck ups!."

**Hey!  
****You're the ass whole here wade. You made Scotch pissed...  
**"Oh, Shut up!" I yelled then ran off in the other direction.

I found the complex to Scotch's apartment. I asked the guy for the apartment number and with some persuasion i got the number. I ran up to her room and busted in. She was sitting at her dinning room table eating humus and crackers. She looked at me from her laptop and swallowed hard on the food that was in her mouth. "Wade!?" I ran over to her and slide down to my knees and grabbed her legs. "Please don't leave!"

"What are you-" I squeezed her legs tighter. "Please don't go back to the one-eyed freak and become his house pet! I'm sorry for making fun of you...even though it is still a little funny, but in short don't leave me!" I just spilled out all at once. **How pathetic! ****Hehe...He looked like a dog humping its owners leg!** Scotch didn't move. She just stared at me for a while then turned away. She covered her face from me and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. "Pfft!..." She was making strange noises. I loosened my grip on her leg and watched her. "Scotch?" She busted out laughing. tears were coming from her eyes and she was holding her stomach. "You...you looked so...pathetic right there...i wish i had...my..camera...pfft! HAHAHAHAH!" She wiped her eyes and looked down at me. i was frowning like a child and i had let go of her leg. She got off the chair and went down to her knees. "Wade...I'm not..going anywhere...where did you get that idea from." I looked up like i was looking at the voices. they both made whistling sounds. i growled at them then looked back at scotch. She grabbed my hand and put something in it. It was a kisses chocolate. It was melted like mine was and on he paper "I'm sorry" was written on it. I looked at Scotch who was shyly smiling! **God be damned! ****Pervy thoughts engaged! **

"I took a normal kisses and printed that out. Then i put it by my computer to melt it. Read the other side, aloud." I flipped it over like a zombie. i could not stop looking at her smile. "Uhh...Happy aniversary." My hands dropped and i looked at her. "Ok...who are you? AND WHERE SCOTCH!" I poked her face She frowned at me and i quickly dropped it so she would smile again. "This is me dumb ass! Its just...I was too hard on you. You were just trying to make me smile and i went t far. Im sorry wade...wade?" She waved her hand in front of my zombie face. I heard her sigh and stand up. I grabbed her leg again and stopped her. She looked down at me and i held up the chocolate. "Want some?" She came back down to her knees. "Sure" She sighed. "Close your eyes and hold out your tongue then." She growled at me. "I wont do anything. She rolled her eyes and did what i told her to do. I lifted up my mask and kissed her with a smirk on my face. She kicked me back into the table. "Wade!"

"Worth it!" I cut her off. She began to punch me in the face. **You so had this coming to you.**

**Like he said. Worth it! Her tongue was in or mouth!  
**"Fucking ass whole!" Scotch yelled at me. "Happy...aniversary..scotch...Ow! hey! Ow!"

The end?


End file.
